


Not so alone

by HarmonyThroughPeace



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character, bi characters, everybody is either trans/and or gay, pan characters, trans author, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyThroughPeace/pseuds/HarmonyThroughPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone discovers he is genderfluid, its wonderful to finally find a word to describe who you are and your experiences!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birdy

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: frederica is my penn zero oc and uses any and all pronouns but im sticking with she/he/they for now. it changes a lot in the story so you know.

It was a wonderful day; the birds were chirping, the sun was shining! Boone called up Birdy to invite them to the park.

"Hello, Birdy?" 

"'Eyyyyy, wazzup Boonester?" Frederica chirped.

"Well, I think you know my answer," Boone said with his usual, chill, Boone tone of voice.

"The sky, I mean what else?" She said.

"You wanna head to the park with me?" He asked.

"You know I do! Let me get my stuff together and I'll meet you there!" They exclaimed.

"Great! See you then!" 

Not too long later, Boone finally found Frederica on the swing set and decided to join him.

"Hey Birdy?" Boone asked, as he started picking up momentum on his swing.

"Yeah Boonester?" Birdy replied, going just as high.

"Can I ask you a few questions about things?" 

"Like what, friendo?"

"Well you know a lot about that gender stuff right?"

"Righto dude! What do you want to know?" She asked, now very excited to help her friend.

They both screeched and scorched thier feet on the ground to stop. Boone looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. Nobody was, it was safe to ask his questions.

"Well....Is there a word for when you feel like your a girl sometimes, but maybe you're a boy the next? Or maybe no gender happens sometimes?"

"Oh you mean like when your gender is fluid?"

"Yeah exactly! You get it!"

"Well that's an easy one, the word for that is genderfluid!" he exclaimed.

"Genderfluid..." Boone repeated. Now he knew there was a word for what he was. Birdy noticing the somewhat awkward silence, decided to break it.

"Any particular reason you wanted to know, you don't have to say if you don't want to."

"Well...I think im genderfluid."

"Really? Cool beans bro!" Birdy got up and gave him a hug. "Tell you what if you have anymore questions about stuff like this feel free to let me know! And if its okay for me to ask, what pronouns do you want me to use right now?"

Boone thought about it for a sec.

"Can you say her and she when your talking to or about me for now?"

Frederica made little finger guns at her friend "You know I can Boonester. Say, its hot; you wanna go get some gelato down at that new place not to far from here?"

"Mmm Mmm! Sounds delish!" And off they went. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Boone's gender changed rather quickly at times, this did not affect her pronouns too much as they were still she/her for the time being. She met up with Freddy for drama club. Today they were working on the script and finishing the set for the upcoming play that Boone herself got the lead role in. They volunteered to stay after most everyone else left to get the stage done on time. As they were painting the backdrop for the night scene outside, Birdy couldn't help but notice Boone was deep in thought. He knew this because Boone was not painting the stars at all, she was just staring at the wall.

"Hey Boone, you okay?" They asked.

"Hmm? Yeah." This response did not sound a lot like the Boone birdy knew.

"Anything on your mind you wanna talk about? If you still have questions about-"

"Is it just us?" She questioned. Birdy was a little taken aback this.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she said back.

"I mean...Is it just you and me who are...different...here?" Now he understood, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Aww, Boone, of course not. I understand what you're feeling though, it was like that for me back in Canada when I was younger, only my school was a little...conservative so to speak. finding someone else like me was a little hard. But I did, and there's more like us here than you think."

"Somehow it doesn't feel like it." Freddy smiled, a somewhat inappropriate response but they just couldn't help it with all she knew about her friends and the other students here. "I really mean it, you're probably friends with a lot of people like us, but either you or they haven't realized that yet."

Upon hearing that, it made Boone feel a little better about herself.

"Have you thought about telling Penn, and the gang your genderfluid?"

"Oh yeah, a bunch! I think I'll just go with the flow and say it when the time feels right."

"That's a good idea my friend!" 

They continued to paint until the scene for the backdrop was finally done, a moonlit river and forest area. 

Boone's phone vibrated in her pocket, signalling it was time for this part time wise-person to skidaddle off to her job.

"Oooooh, looks like the Boonester has to leave for the job downtown."

"Oh?" Birdy looked at his watch. If they didn't leave now they would be late for sure. "Your right! Ready for a friendly, not so friendly wiseman against minion match?" She asked with a devilish smirk.

"You know it," Boone replied, and off they headed to thier destinations.


	2. Penn and the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful mission, Boone takes his friends out for gelato and comes out to them all in the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boone's pronouns for this chapter are they/them  
> Corona Belongs to Pennzeros on tumblr

"So, Boone," Corona began, "Any reason you wanted to take us out for gelato? I'm not complaining of course, but I'm a little curious," Corona said.

 

"Yeah, what's the occasion? We usually win our missions, though I have to admit we did cut it a little close this time. Celebrating them all would get old fast," Penn added on.

 

"I'm glad you asked Penn, and no, it's not what you're thinking. It has nothing to do with our part time occupation."

 

"What is it, Boone?" Sashi asked.

 

"I've got something to tell you guys, So listen closely. We are out celebrating this day. The day I came out to my awesome friends. For you see, I, the Boone meister, am a gender fluid Individual. " The words left his mouth rather easily, but there was a hint of nervousness on them. He got a look of confusion from Penn, and a smile from Sashi. Then Corona's smile came shining through when she realized what they said.

 

"Oh Boone, that's wonderful! I'm glad you felt like you could tell us that!" Corona got up from her seat to give Boone a hug, and they gladly returned it.

 

"Wait-- I'm a little confused, what does gender fluid mean?" Penn asked.

 

"I'm glad you aske-" They were interrupted by corona

 

"It's kind of like when your gender changes from time to time, like some days your a girl, or your a boy the next, sometimes both, sometimes neither. Stuff like that!" She exclaimed.

 

"Ohhhhhh, okay." Penn said, now understanding a little better.

 

Boone was a little surprised Corona could answer Penn's question. As they finished their gelato, Boone answered any questions their friend's had as best they could with a lot of help with Corona. With Corona's suggestion they discussed codenames for problems Boone could have certain days and pronouns Boone like to used. 

Code grey meant "get me out of here" if they were in a bad situation. 

Code violet meant I'm changing pronouns to she/her. 

Code green meant he/him pronouns,

Code blue meant they/them pronouns,

Code Mauve meant bullies,

Code pizazz meant let's go shopping for new clothes.

 

Once everyone finished their gelato, each headed for home.

 

"Thanks for the gelato, Boone. it was good!" Sashi said.

 

"Yeah, this was a nice treat!" Corona chimed in.

 

"But of course, only the best for the best of friends!" They replied. As the group continued walking Boone noticed that Penn was unusually silent, entranced in his thoughts. One by one corona and Sashi passed their houses saying final goodbyes for the day. Corona giving Penn a peck on the cheek, along with high five-ing Boone and Sashi. 

"See you guys tomorrow-- oh yeah! Boone, I almost forgot." She pulled them into another hug before letting go again. "Thank you for letting me know." 

 

Boone couldn't help but smile.

 

Sashi came to a stop when they reached her house to say goodbye to her two friends. 

 

"And just remember, code mauve and your problems will be taken care of by me." To emphasize her point she made a fist and slammed it on the ground. 

 

Eventually it was only Boone and Penn left to get home. an awkward silence fell over them until Penn turned to Boone and spoke up.

 

"Hey Boone, I just wanna say that I'm really gonna try and get your pronouns or whatever names you wanna use right. I may slip up a lot but I would never do it on purpose, I swear." Penn rubbed the back of his head as he thought about how awkward this may sound to Boone "It's just, you're my best friend, Boone, and I want you to know I support you."

 

Boone stared at him in awe, with some tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes as Penn asked if he was okay.

 

"I'm better than okay. Thank you." 

 

Boone made his way home and decided to call Birdy and tell him the great news.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will tackle problems with bullies and appearances from more ocs.


	3. Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone decides to dress very feminine today! And for the most part it goes well, until bullies happen, then long story short he bonds with corona over similar experiences.
> 
> Trigger warnings for trans and biphobia mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boone's pronouns for this chapter are he/him  
> Corona and Jane belong to pennzeros over on tumblr

After a few days Boone decided to dress more feminine for school.

He picked out the clothes Corona helped him find the night before. A lovely lilac blouse with a black skirt, simple but sweet. He packed it away in his bag so they could change at school, as he was not out to his parents yet and didn't want to raise suspicion if they asked about his wardrobe choices.

When he got to school, he changed and began his day. So far so good; he did get some stares from people when his friends weren't around him. But he also got random high fives from students who liked his outfit. Who could resist the Boone's style? He also recived compliments from Matilda and her friends. They had to know where he got such a darling skirt. "From the thrift store in where the odyssey was," he told them and went on his way. He was really enjoying his day, he felt content, yet confident, and most of all happy like this. 

Unfortunately it seemed It wouldn't last. As the bell rang, Boone began racing to catch up with Corona but was stopped by three students with glares on thier faces. Boone was afraid. Things happened, some not so fun things happened, leaving Boone a mess and running to catch up with Corona.

Boone caught Corona just before she reached her flat she shared with Jane.

"Hey Corona, wait up!" 

Corona turned to see Boone calling out to her. "Oh, hey Boone! What's up?" She asked with a smile. 

He stopped when he reached her, and began to speak. "It's a...code mauve. Penn is helping Phyllis, and Sashi has study hall today."  
Corona looked at Boone. His clothes were ripped and dirty, beyond him she saw 3 students tailing him.  
"Oh I understand! You wanna come over for a bit. We can talk and stuff if you need." 

"Yeah, that would be good, thank you." He walked along beside Corona and reached her flat in no time. Once they were safely inside Corona closed the blinds but not before making sure the students that followed were gone. 

"Boone are you okay?" Corona asked. But Boone wasn't listening. His mind raced and tears started to form in his eyes. Corona knew Boone was starting to have a panic attack and rushed to his side to help in anyway she could; soothing shushes and stroking his hair, with intermittent reassuring "it's alright"'s and "its okay"'s.

"I can hear you from my game room, what are you clods crying about now?!" It was Jane. 

"Jane I--"

"You can't just bring random guests over whenever you feel like it!"

"JANE!!" Corona shouted then composed herself before she uttered a single word. "Fishsticks." 

Jane then understood and backed off.  
"Oh, whatever. Just don't bug me. I'm working on a record for most kills in a minute." She then went back to her video games.

"...Fishsticks?" Boone questioned

"It's nothing," she replied.

After that little fiasco, when Boone had calmed down a bit, Corona made a suggestion.

"Did you want to talk about it?" 

Boone was silent. He wouldn't even look at her now.

"I... know you must think I wouldn't understand this but I know how this goes, I have been through it too. Even if it was for my sexuality instead."

"Your sexuality?"

"...You know I'm bi, right?"

"You're bi?"

"Well...Now you know I'm bi." She smiled, but it fell as she remembered the past. "Back when I still lived in Canada, away from Penn and you guys, I was bullied quite a bit after I was outed by someone I thought was my friend." Boone could only stare as Corona continued

"It got to the point where I had to hide in my own dorm room right after class was over if I wanted to avoid getting hurt. 7th grade girls are JUST... The worst."

"That's brutal Corona, how did you keep going?" Boone asked.

"Well I thought of coming back home and that helped to pull me through, I also met someone..." Corona blushed a little. "They were kind and they were genderfluid at the time too, we really connected and helped each other out..."

"Sounds like you two were in looooooooove," Boone teased. Corona lightly smacked him with the pillow from the couch. It turned into an all out pillow fight ending with a fit of giggles and a Boone that felt much better.

Little did they know someone in the next room was listening in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we take a short break from Boone and learn more about Jane and memories that were triggered upon hearing a bit of thier discussion.


	4. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone has an awkward encounter with Jane.

_So... the clods are the same as us,_ Jane thought to herself. It's not that she meant to hear them, but they were just being so loud!  
Jane plopped herself onto the couch and started her game up again, but she was rather...distracted, so to speak. Old memories came flooding back to her. College, old boyfriend, and that girl he cheated on her with. 

Nell.

 _Damn that Nell. What was so special about her? Yeah she had soft hair, and a cute butt, but..._ Jane forgot where she was going with her thoughts. She was brought out of it when the phone rang. She picked up and answered it.  
"Hello, yes?" It was the Zero child.

"Hey is Corona there? she's not answering her cell..." Jane looked around the room, then went back to the phone call.

"She's out right now you clod, don't call again!" Jane slammed the phone on the receiver. First old memories she hated came back to her, then Penn Zero had the audacity to call the house phone! She hated that kid. Furious, she picked up her controller and began her kills, it went surprisingly fast due to her anger. Another record beaten. Easier than anything, but what else was new? Now that she had gotten that out of the way she decided on what to do next. Normally she couldn't care less about the two in the other room, but Corona used the code word. Something she almost never ever used unless the situation for a friend over was dire. She wondered if she should check them, when she heard a muffled yell from the other room, then the door shot open. A furious Corona approached, cell in hand.

"JANE! If Penn calls the home phone don't slam the receiver on his face!"

"I can do whatever I want, you clod! It's my flat, my phone!" 

Corona let out a frustrated sigh, and brought the cell back to her ear. "I'll be there in a few, bye honey." 

"Where do you think you're-" 

Corona interrupted. "Something's going on at the odyssey and they need help. Sashi is busy and Boone is too freaked to go anywhere. They're staying the night. Can you stay with them for like 20 minutes? I know you're not busy."

Jane was about to spit out an angry no, but her mind could not stop going back to the code word they worked out and the last time it was used, only she was the one to use it-- but that was a story for another time. Begrudgingly she agreed.

"Fine, but if he interrupts me while i'm playing he's gone, you got that?"

"Im sure they won't trouble you. I'll be back soon." And with that Corona made swift leave of the place, passing Boone on her way out. Boone and Jane stared awkwardly at each other. 

"Soooo... how about that airline food? I mean, what is up with that?" Boone laughed at his own joke. Jane, however, was not amused, and went back to her games. Boone watched her play from afar.  
"What are you playing?"

"A video game, what else?"

"Truuuuuuue, true." He replied. He sat down next to her and watched. Jane was more than a little annoyed by this, so she paused her game to get up and grab some Mountain Dew™.

"Sooooo where am I gonna sleep tonight?" Boone asked. Jane sighed as she finished pouring her drink. She would have to make sure the..."Boone" had adequate sleeping quarters for the night.

"Take the couch, when Corona gets back she can deal with it... What were you clods going on about anyway?" Jane asked while working on the level.

"Oh, uhhhhhhhh... stuff."

"Yes, but what kind of stuff?"

"Oh, you know... that... stuff we do... yeah." Things were getting awkward. Boone had to think fast, they slapped thier hands on thier face and shouted.

"YOU'RE REALLY GOOD AT THIS GAME" They then began to chuckle nervously. 

"I know." She replied suspiciously. Jane continued her play, And Boone continued to watch until Corona came back. Her hair was slightly singed, and her face had smudges of ash on it. She put her hands up.

"Don't ask me what happened, I don't wanna talk about it," was all she uttered.

"Good, now take the Boone and get him settled in for the night." Jane said.

"Fine, okay. C'mon Boone." They followed swiftly. Corona got out some blankets and one of her favorite pillows for Boone.

"Are you sure you're fine with sleeping on the couch? 'Cause if not, we can find you a bed or you can take mine."

"I'm good," they said, getting under the covers on the couch.

"Alright then, if you need anything, just ask, okay? Goodnight Boone." 

"Goodnight Corona." And with that, drifted off to sleep. Corona decided it would be a good idea to head to bed herself. She went off to get ready. She passed Jane who was still engulfed in her gameplay. 

"Hey." 

"...Hello," Jane responded.

"Thank you...for staying with Boone, I mean." Jane said nothing. Corona took it as a sign that she was not wanted and was about to leave when Jane spoke up.

"If the Boone needs, he may stay tonight or tomorrow but that is it." Corona let a small smile fall on her face. 

"Goodnight Jane."

"Mhmm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Rippen in it! It's kind of a long one so we won't get any Rippen deets and dialogue until the end of it but be on the lookout!


	5. Rippen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone has an eventful few days, makes a call, and gets some surprise help from someone he never expected to even give him the time of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I promised rippen and I delivered, but I must admit his time is short and comes later in the story. There will be more of him in future chapters

Boone did not sleep well last night. Her mind went to bad places in her dreams, which ended with periodic wake ups during the night. When corona's alarm went off, she got up and found Boone already awake.

 

"Oh you're up, good morning!" Corona sleepily said.

 

"Good morning to you too." Boone replied. 

 

"m gonna go get ready for school, You're free to use the bathroom to change and stuff." Corona skipped off to get ready for school. Boone continued to sit, a little nervous about going back. But knew she had to go, the drama crew was counting on her for the play, and she could not let them down. So, reluctantly she got up and headed for the bathroom, she decided to play it safe and wear her usual clothes still in her backpack. Once they were both ready they started heading for school.

 

"So what pronouns are you using today?" Corona asked.

 

"I'm using she/her today" Boone responded tiredly.

 

"Oof. I guess you didn't sleep well huh?"

 

"noooooooooo" Up ahead were Penn and Sashi.

 

"Hey Boone!" they said in unison, both happy at first but became a little shocked when they saw how tired Boone was.

 

"Whoa Boone are you okay?" Penn asked

 

"Yeah you didn't answer your phone last night" Sashi agreed.

 

"Oh, I must of left it at home last night" Boone yawned. 

 

"Where were you?"

 

"Well." Corona started "She-" she was interrupted by Boone

 

"-Decided to have a surprise sleepover!! Yeah that's it!" Boone and Sashi were suspicious but went along with it. they all continued on their way.

 

"Study hall was awful, I was stuck in with some nerd, who went on and on about gelato, I mean, gelato is good, but it's not that good"

 

"I have to disagree because-" Corona was then again interrupted when Frederica came running up behind them.

 

"BOONE BOONE BOONE I GOT AWESOME NEWS! OH CORONA YOUR GONNA WANT TO HEAR THIS TOO!!" They shouted.

 

"Schmooze the news my friend~" Boone said.

 

"Yeah spill!" Corona added!

 

"Okay okay okay okay! I got a date with that cute girl, Matilda I was talking to the other day! You know the one with the pink glasses, ponytail, and red sweatshirt? She said Yes! I'm so glad!" She exclaimed.

 

"Wow Birdy that's great!" Corona said.

 

"Yeah, you totally have to tell us how it goes!" 

 

"Oh man I definitely will! I gotta run, but first..." Frederica pulled out a pink heart hairpin they had in their hair, and placed in on Boone's hair. "I want you to have that today, for good luck at dress rehearsal!"

 

"Wow, thanks birdy! see ya later!" Boone exclaimed. 

 

"See ya" and with that they parted ways. They soon reached the school and headed off to their classes. Things were going well, lunch was nice, dress rehearsal was amazing, things were good. that is until she got to art class. Boone was ready to totally "ace" The next art project coming up with an interpretive dance number, when she spotted one of the kids that stopped her yesterday, his whole world fell apart then and there, she thought about running out then and there but the bell had rung. Boone was frozen where she stood.

 

"Boone? You okay buddy?" Penn asked. Sashi waved her hand in front of Boone's face. 

 

"Code gray" She whispered. They understood and were about to head out of the class when they were stopped.

 

"And just where do you think you 3 are going?" It was Rippen.

 

"We're leaving." Penn responded coldly

 

"I don't think so, not unless you want to be written up and expelled" Rippen Added with a smirk on his face. Oh how he took pleasure in watching them suffer. 

 

"You can't get us expelled for walking out of class" Sashi angrily uttered.

 

"You want a bet?" It was a bluff but it would be enough to make them stay.

 

"Okay we'll stay." Boone said with a sigh. She could do this...maybe. She just needed to avoid the problem and maybe she would be left alone. But she was wrong. Throughout the whole period she could hear whispers from the bully's general direction. Probably spreading rumors Boone thought. He was finishing his canvas painting when a splat of paint hit it. She looked to see him staring at her,smiling. He started walking up to her and getting up in her space.

 

"Oh I'm sorry it was an accident" He painfully pulled the heart pin from Boone's hair.

 

"Ow hey! Give that back!" She yelled.

 

"no I don't think so"

 

"She said give it back Jerk wad." It was sashi, And Penn was right behind her.

 

"Pfft, what are you gonna do about it princes-" Without thinking sashi clocked him. This was enough to get everyone's attention, including Rippen's"

 

"What is going on here?" He asked. 

 

"She punched me!" Blood was coming from the kid's nose. 

 

"You started it you-"

 

"I've heard enough, both of you to the principal's office. I will escort you personally. I trust I can leave my class for ten minutes without a teacher" He got them out the door. Boone and Penn were left there to talk amongst themselves.

 

"Man what a jerk, I'm sorry that happened Boone, but at least its over." Penn said. Boone looked down at his shoes, he picked up the heart pin by the door. it was scuffed up but still okay. Thank goodness for that. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Boone, you alright?"

 

"Yeah yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just kind of worried about sashi, that's all." If punching her bully got sashi in deep trouble, Boone felt she could never tell them about what happened after school in fear that only more trouble would come to them. Boone decided to keep a little quieter about code mauve. Just for now. 

 

School ended, Boone and Penn started to head for the Odyssey. Sashi would not be accompanying them. They were waiting on the platform when they Phyllis got a call from Phil.

 

"Alright I tell them, good luck." With that, she hung up.

 

"Whats the dyllis, Phyllis?" Penn asked.

 

"You two will not be working today, part time villains is busy. Go home, and good luck" Phyllis hurried them out so she could get on with the hero work.

 

"They must still be dealing with the jerk and sashi" Penn said. Boone felt guilty, she had no reason to, but still felt like it was her fault. Boone decided today was not a good day, all she wanted to do was go home and crawl under the covers for a while. So she did just that. Saying goodbye to Penn and heading off.When she got home, she went up to her room and slept for a while.

 

When boone finally woke, it was 8:37. She was still tired anyway when since she slept through dinner. She checked her phone. a couple missed calls. she could get to them later. For now she slept, and slept and slept and slept. When she woke again it was 4:30 am. Birdy was probably still up. She decided to give birdy a call and tell them what was going on. they could trust birdy to keep it secret. Birdy was good like that. you could tell him anything and they would never let another living soul know. She was quite loyal that way. Boone dialed her up, and birdy picked up on the first ring.

 

"Yo boonester! How are you doing?" Birdy asked.

 

"Not so good, I got to talk to you" Boone replied.

 

"Oh of course! Did you wanna meet somewhere or-"

 

"No its fine we can talk on the phone."

 

"So whats on your mind bud?"

 

"I have a problem and I don't know who to go to."

 

"Whats the problem?"

 

"There's these guys at school, and they roughed me up off campus, and one is in my art class. Im sorry birdy, he messed up your pin."

 

"Boone, forget about the pin. How long has this been going on?"

 

"It only started yesterday, but what he did isn't enough to report him and when its off campus the school's hands are tied. What can I do?" There was a little desperation in her voice.

 

"Do you know why it happened?"

 

"I think they did it because I wore a skirt to school. I was a girl and I wanted to be feminine and I don't think they liked that." birdy was silent for a minute

 

"...I know a few guys that can help, do I have permission to tell them about this?" Boone thought about this for a second, he could trust birdy, and birdy knew good people. 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay, im gonna talk to my moms first and then my other people, they can come pick you up after school until the problem is dealt with. Do you know the names of the students that did this?"

 

"No"

 

"That's okay, do you know what they look like?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay we're gonna need that info later. Take a break, get some water, maybe a snack, and rest for a bit okay? This will be taken care of. "

 

"Okay, thank you birdy." 

 

"No prob, Bob. Talk to you later." Boone hung up and did as instructed, she grabbed some leftover meatloaf from the fridge and a glass of water to go with. After her snack she went back to bed, still tired but filled with hope that today would be better.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Boone came to school in a lovely pair of jorts and a pink tank top, with a pink hat to match. They got through the first few periods just fine, no sign of the students that bullied him. When they got to lunch they couldn't find sashi anywhere, they did find penn and corona though. 

 

"Hey where's sashi? Is she sick or something" Something told Boone that sashi wasn't sick, but remained hopeful that was not the case.

 

"I don't know I haven't heard from her since yesterday" Penn said.

 

"Ive been hearing rumors around the school shes been temporarily suspended." Corona added.

 

"Oh..." They were silent as they ate their lunches. Things were neutral in drama class, not bad not good. Kind of mundane. When they got to art class boone was reluctant to go inside. they looked through the window, and noticed that their bully wasn't there. Lucky break. It passed rather quickly Rippen as usual gave failing grades to everyone.

 

"Thats enough for the day, class dismissed, except for you" He looked straight at boone. Everyone slowly left, boone stayed. When the classroom was empty, Rippen began to speak.

 

"It has been brought to my attention that a student I teach here has been troubling you, He has been removed from my class and be assured he will not bother you during any point in the day." Boone was surprised by this. Rippen? One of their worst enemies? sticking up for them?? What was going on??? Rippen could sense the confusion and spoke again.

 

"You're probably confused as to why I would do this, and usually I would not, but for reasons I will not specify upon request. I have fulfilled a favor I owe to someone. You are dismissed." Boone was about to leave when he was stopped again.

 

"Oh and one more thing." Boone turned to look at rippen.

 

"While larry may be your enemy at his part time job, he's still the principal and a friend. He will gladly help you take care of this problem if you simply talk to him."

 

"Oh...okay. Thanks I guess"

 

"Of course" Satisfied. He began to input final grade for his class. Birdy walked in to find boone.

 

"Hey boone! My moms are here. ready to go?" She asked.

 

"Oh yeah totally!" 

 

"Cool! head on out and I will catch up in a sec, I gotta see if I can find matilda real quick"

 

"Awww Birdy and matilda sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Boone teased

 

"You are exactly right my friend~ Now go on you gotta tell mom about your lead role in the play!" 

 

"You got it!" Boone headed out. Birdy turned to Rippen and placed their hands on his desk.

 

"Hey" Birdy said.

 

"What is it Frederica?"

 

"Thanks for doing that favor for me, now I owe ya one. What do you want me to do? Get you gelato, work even harder during missions, prank the dream team?"

 

"You don't have to do anything, don't mention it again." Frederica smiled, he understood that this situation must have hit a little close to home for Rippen. 

 

"See ya later, alligator"

 

"yes yes you too." Rippen was to entranced in his work to listen. So Frederica went off to find Matilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based a little off my own experiences when I was little. My friend told me she would get help to handle a problem for me and got help from someone who I thought really hated me. But they turned out to be really supportive!


	6. Frederica's most amazing Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a break from our story continuing story to hear about a Date Frederica has had with matilda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my post got 10 notes here are the promised goods!

"I got a daa-aate, I got a daa-aate. woot woot. woot woot. I got a Daa-aate~" Frederica sang to themselves. How exiting, a date, with a girl they've been crushing on! He still remembered the day she asked her out like it was yesterday. well, because it was yesterday.  
\-------------------------------------

_"Okay Fredster, you got this, you can do this."_ Birdy told herself. Today was the day he would ask her crush out. She got off the city bus and headed for Middleburg High School.  
 _"Flowers? Check."_ This was a cinch. Everyone liked flowers and Violets were perfect for this occasion. They spotted their crush talking with friends.

_"Lucky heart pin? Check."_ He made their way over and tapped Matilda on her shoulder to get her attention.

_"Kazoo?"_ Birdy reached into their pocket. No kazoo..... No Kazoo! Their Never fail 3 step plan was a bust! 

(Birdy's never fail ask someone out 3-step plan. Tested and guaranteed positive results by yours truly.

Step one: Present your flowers. 

Step two: Romantic serenade with Kazoo.

Step three: Ask them out!")

It never failed when Birdy played her trusty kazoo, but now with no kazoo there was no way their plan could ever work! Birdy would have to....

 

...Wing it.

...Pun not intended!! 

Oh dear, the thought made Birdy sweat nervously. Matilda turned to see who tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey Freddy!" Matilda said. Birdy did not answer. They stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. "Hello? Frederica?" Matilda snapped her fingers in front of them. This snapped her out of it.

"OH WHAT?! ....Oh...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" This was awful, the plan was not happening like it was supposed to. The fact that Matilda was with friends made it even more embarrassing.

"Freddy are you okay?" She asked. Birdy shoved the violets in her face.

"Heyyourreallyprettyandilikeyoualotgooutwithmemaybeyeah?" Freddy was shaking now, very nervous and uncoordinated. Matilda moved the Violet's From her face. Gently holding the fist that clutched the now wilting flowers.

"Wait, wait, wait, can you repeat that? But uh, maybe a little slower?" Matilda warily asked.

"Oh! Um, well....I was wondering if you would like to...um...Go out. Uhhh Movie... ME! Or something like that?" She let out a nervous giggle. _"welp, I blew it, time to go home and crawl up in a ball and never speak to anyone or anything again"_

"You mean...You wanna Take me on a.... a date?"

"I-...Yes." Birdy looked down at the ground. "You don't have to if you don't want to of course." Birdy didn't see the smile that broke out on Matilda's face.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Freddy looked up at her.

"It sounds fun, a date with you sounds awesome!" 

"Really?" Birdy questioned hopefully.

"Of course!" 

_"Wow...this has to be the best moment in my entire life!!! ...Well, except for that moment Weenie ate a hot dog. Haha...Weenie eating a weenie, that's comedy gold right there."_ Frederica thought to herself. He didn't notice that Matilda took the flowers from their hand.

"Oh are these for me?" She asked.

"Yeah! Sorry they got a little wilted, I didn't realize how tightly I was holding them" Birdy said sheepishly, wringing her hands behind their back.

"That's okay, I know what will perk them right back up. So you mentioned a movie?"

"Oh yeah! That book series you're reading about the gardener who discovers she's a witch? The first movie for it is coming out tomorrow. There's a showing at 6pm we could grab a bite to eat first or save room for some popcorn instead."

"That sounds great! I've been waiting forever for The Apprentice's Garden to come out! Can we meet at that pizza place near the theater around 5?"

"Totes! I'll see you then!" A beeping went off in birdy's pocket. Her 15 minutes before school alarm. "Oh jeez my school starts soon! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah! Have a good day at school freddy!" They waved goodbye to each other and Birdy took off. This was going to be great!  
\---------------------------------------------------  
"Ahh memories...Anyway." Birdy continued to look through his closet to find something suitable for tonight. "Okay so we got this lovely little number here" She laid out on her bed a pretty white dress that went to her knees along with a leather jacket and black doc martens. "Aaaaaand this spiffy look!" A nice pink cardigan, with a black,sleeveless sweater top, khaki shorts and a pair of pink flats to go with. "hmmmm..." Frederica looked at them, both quite lovely. She turned to her dog.

"what do you think Weenie?"

"Boof!" Said the Newf.

"You're right, the cardigan seems a little pointless to wear with a sweater....I got it! Outfit fusionnnnn~" They sang out. she rushed back over to the closet. 

"c'mon c'mon where is it? Aha!" They pulled out a frilly,white skort and her black converse. 

"Perfect! I can wear the skort with the sweater top and instead of boots or flats these converse will be lovely. Then I can ask mom if I can borrow her white blazer! I will be cla-aaa-ssy!" Birdy got dressed, pet their dog, then went downstairs to show her mom's the date outfit. Weenie followed.

"da-da-da daaaa!" Birdy classily made their way downstairs, did a little turn,, and took a bow. Weenie circled around them, then sat to her side. Both Morgan and violet started gush in awe. Morgan placed her hands on her face and violet's arms went to morgan's own.

"Oh Freddy you look so beautiful." Morgan said, 

"Darling you must let me photograph you, I have so many costume ideas for my newest play now!" Violet added. Violet was abut to fetch her camera when Frederica Spoke up.

"Thank you, thank you, but its not finished yet! There's one more thing I need to make this outfit The Date outfit of my dreams!"

"What do you need honey?" Morgan asked.

"well...I was hoping to borrow mom's white blazer. I promise I won't get it stained, it will stay clean!" Morgan and violet looked at each other.

"Darling, my blazer would be...Quite big on you. Are you sure you want to borrow it?"

"Awww mom, thats whats gonna make it look cool! It will look like i'm wearing a wrap if it falls off my shoulders or something."

"I see....And you promise to be careful with it?"

"I swear it!"

"Well...alright. I'll go and fetch it!" Violet went off to go find the Blazer.

"So is there anything else you need? Want me to straighten your hair and put it in a ponytail?" Morgan asked.

"Whoa really!? Hmmmm...What do you think Weenie?" Weenie whined and looked up at them. Birdy took that as a no.

"No can do, Weenie says its not a good idea. Natural curls are a much better look anyway!" Birdy said.

"Alright then." Morgan replied. Violet came back with The blazer.

"Okay darling, come here!" Birdy did so, and violet slipped it onto them.

"Give us one final turn honey!" Morgan said. Birdy gave it all she had and spun as graceful as they could. He believed himself to be the pinnacle of fashion! Morgan and her wife were once again in awe. What a beautiful child they had. Weenie wanted to spin too, and started going in circles.

"Oh yes weenie you look magnificent too!" Violet said as she stroked Weenie's head. Weenie, now satisfied with the attention she received, went and sat down on her bed.

"Well its 4:45 right now. You ready for your date?" Morgan questioned

"You bet I am!" Birdy exclaimed.

"Got you wallet?"

"yup!"

"Your lucky pin?" Frederica tapped the pin in her hair.

"Yup!"

"Giant rusty anchor?"

"Yu- Giant rusty anchor? OH NO! WHERE IS IT WHERE-" Morgan cackled at Birdy's antics.

"Ahaha-oh oh sweetie Im just playing with you. You don't need a giant rusty anchor." She giggled.

"Ohhhhh haha! You got me!" Birdy started to laugh along.

"Oh dear, we really must be going now. We don't want you to be late!" Violet said. They all loaded up into the car, and started heading for their destination.

"So tell us about this girl you're seeing, honey." Morgan said

"What do you want to know?" Birdy asked.

"What's her name for starters?" Violet joined in.

"Her names Matilda."

Their mom's oooohed in unision.

"Like the little girl in the book?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't always like being compared to her."

"Does she have any hobbies?"

"Well I know she likes to dance a little."

"Oh marvelous! A dancer!" Violet exclaimed. Before they could ask anymore questions they had rolled up to their destination.

"Alright you two have fun okay? Call us when your done and we'll come get you." Morgan said. Violet got out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to birdy.

"In case of an emergency dear. I want the change back of course" Violet said as she handed her the bill. 

"Thank you, Bye mom! Bye Mom!¨ As their parents drove off Birdy went off into the place. Her senses were filled with the aroma of delicious pizza.

"Hello there Just yourself tonight?" It was the Hostess.

"Oh um actually Im waiting for someone!" Birdy said.

"May I get a name for the table?"

"Oh yeah! Its Birdy and Matilda"

"Matilda? Oh I believe she's already here"

"What?" Birdy looked at the time, it was 5:13 pm. "Whoa, guess I was a little late...Whoops" They looked up and around the hostess to see if they could spot Matilda. She caught someone waving out of the corner of their eye. Aha there they were! And boy were they a stunning sight. Her hair was down and wavy, she was wearing a black off-the-shoulder shirt with a crescent moon, and white straps on the shoulder. She also had a pair of starry leggings and black uggs. A true beauty.

"Hey freddy!" She called. Birdy followed the hostess to the table, and sat down across from Matilda.

"Hey! You look amazing!" Birdy said.

"Aww, thank you! You're pretty classy yourself." Birdy blushed, her little gay heart beat fast. They had a feeling this date would go well. Thier server came up to the table

"Well here are your menus! Anything to drink?" The server asked

"I'll have a cola" Matilda said

"Do you have just plain club soda?" Birdy asked.

"Im afraid the only club soda we have is used for drinks in the bar" The server answered.

"Okay, I'll have a diet coke then" 

"alright! I'll be back with drinks in a minute!" The server went off to fix thier drinks, Birdy and matilda began to browse through thier menu's.

"So you like club soda? That's interesting"

"Yea, Its my favorite soda!"

"Cool! hmmmm I think i'll just get the cheese pizza, what about you?" She asked.

"Im getting my favorite, New york style margherita"

"Ooooh that sounds really good, whats on it?"

"Its a really wide slice of pizza, with mozzarella cheese, basil, and tomatoes!"

"Neat!" 

The server came back with thier drinks. 

"alright what can I get for you?" they asked.

"I'll have a slice of cheese please." Matilda replied.

"Can I have a slice of your New york style margherita?"

"Of course! anything else for you two?" The server asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "alright then I'll have that out when it's ready" Their server left to wait the other tables leaving Matilda and birdy to chat amongst themselves. 

"so I heard you're on the track team for your school, hows that going for ya?" Birdy asked.

"Oh pretty good actually, we have a meet next friday to compete against other schools! Say, is your school gonna be there?"

"Im not sure, our schools kind of small and stuff. But they might!"

"Neat! We're probably gonna lose though. unless someone forms an angry mob and we join it." Matilda said.

"What?" Birdy asked.

"What?" Matilda mimicked. She sure didn't mean to say anything about the mob. Things got a little awkward there, they sat in silence for a little bit.

"Soooo wanna hear a joke?" Birdy asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay here goes, which princess tells the funniest jokes?"

"Oh I know this one ummmmm....Its ariel right, because what she says can be pretty funny! Get it? She couldn't speak for most of the movie."

"No, but that's not bad! It's RaPUNzel!" Matilda snorted and laughed at that.

"Ooh I got one! What did snow white say when her photos weren't ready yet? "

"I don't know what?"

"Someday My Prints Will come!" 

It took birdy a few seconds to process that joke but when she did, she slowly started to smile, that smile turned into beaming, and beaming turned into a fit of giggles. After a few more princess puns, their food finally arrived. Both enjoyed the pizza immensely. Birdy paid the bill and they left for the theater down the street. 

Once they got thier tickets they whispered and chatted through the previews.

"Thank you for taking me to see the movie Freddy." Matilda whispered.

"No prob, I'd do it anytime!" Birdy exclaimed in hushed excitement.

"Well maybe we could do it again sometime." Matilda smirked. That was smooth. Birdy blushed so hard thier face went red.

"ye-yea we could totes again do this maybe if you want." The movies previews were over and the movie began

Occasionally matilda would lean over and explained the details of what was going on, or the flaws,mistakes,or differences in the books as opposed to the film they were seeing right now. Then the climax hit and Matilda got a little more than annoyed at how they decided to end the movie. This made for a long debate on whether a tv series adaption would have suited it better or if a movie would have done just fine if done differently. On one hand, they would have had more time to flesh out Elaine's character and her previous girlfriends instead of just focusing on the one boy she fell for and making it a romance. But on the other hand the budgeting and casting choices would have been drastically different as it was usually not as good for tv as it is a movie. But they had better reasonings for a tv show instead.

"I really hope they find a way to reboot it and make a better adaption." Matilda sighed.

"Yeah from what you tell me the chemistry between Rosemond,terra and elaine would have been much more of a treat to watch" Birdy called up her moms and they soon showed up to give them a ride home.

"Hello honey" Morgan called from the fan.

"Hello darling!" Violet called as well. Matilda was a little confused by this as they hopped in the van.

"Wait which is your mom again?" She questioned.

"Oh! ummm they...both are? that's cool with you right?"

"This is such a coincidence I have two moms as well!"

"You do? What are thier names maybe we know them!" Morgan said

"If not we would certainly like to!" Violet added.

"Well mom is named Ruby, and mama is named Priscilla"

"Wait wait, you mean the priscilla? Ms ruby slippers herself? The famous roller derby champion?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah that's her!"

"Oh my lord that's amazing! Birdy you're dating the daughter of a real pro in the rink!" Morgan Happily declared. All throughout the ride Morgan went on and on about all of priscillas greatest accomplishments and what not, until they finally got to matilda's house. Birdy walked her up to the front door.

"So did you have a good time?" They asked Matilda. She smiled.

"The best, thank you." Matilda leaned in and gave Frederica a peck on the cheek before turning to head inside. Birdy felt like she could touch the sky, she skipped back to the car and sat down, dreamily sighing while starring at nothing. On the ride home, Her moms wanted all the details and asked so many questions, but birdy wasn't listening, all she could think about was the quick kiss she recived. It was magic. It was Like a rose in bloom. Just wonderful.

"awww they're off in her own little world" Violet Commented.

"Remember when we used to be like that?" Morgan asked.

"Who says we aren't? I still swoon at the mere thought of your lips against mine."

"True, and I still get butterflies when I hear your laugh." Morgan Reached for Violet's hand and held it tight. Oh how nice it was to reminisce and confess how you still felt about a lover.

They soon got home and Birdy Ran upstairs to call her friends and tell them about the most amazing date They just had.


	7. Sashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone finally sees sashi again! And they talk about an incident that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New pronouns this chapter! Boone's pronouns are Ze/zir now!
> 
> Also warning for past Bullying in this chapter. Just skip the huge part that's italicized if you don't want to read it.

3 days.

 

It had been 3 days since boone had seen sashi last. When they finally met up again ze didn't expect to see them on set of the play zirself was starring in. 

 

"Sashi?" Ze called out. Sashi turned to see Boone, and she smiled so wide, it was like her head would split if she was not careful. 

 

"Boone!" She ran over and pulled him into an (almost) Bone crushing hug. It felt like it had been forever since she saw zir last. 

 

"Good to see...you...sash" Boone barely breathed out. Sashi set boone down, and began to speak again.

 

"Its good to see you too! Im sorry I haven't seen you guys lately,I got suspended." She said.

 

"Oh jeez Im sorry about that." ze said. Sashi put her hand up to stop boone.

 

"Don't worry about it, it was worth it anyway next time he'll think twice before bullying again. Its not the first time he's done something like that either" Boone flinched as ze heard that. Had sashi found out about what had happened before? Did she rough them up even more? Would there be anyway to get some nachos after the show later? 

 

_Hopefully i can get some nachos, or gelato, maybe some pie?" Ze thought to zirself._

 

"Uh boone?" Sashi waved a hand in front of zir face. 

 

"Oh, um do you know what they've done before?" ze questioned. Sashi stared off to the side.

 

"Actually, yeah he was bothering me before." Sashi seemed a little self conscious, it must have been bad. Boone laid a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Did you...wanna talk about it?" Ze asked gently. Sashi looked like she was deep in thought.

 

"You know what? I do. But not here. I have been assigned to work the lights for the show, lets go up to the catwalk." She finally said. So up the stairs they went, and made their way up onto the catwalk. They sat off to the side away from the lights. Sashi was silent for a little bit, then took a deep breath. 

 

"It was a while ago, apparently someone started a rumour that Im a lesbian and I had like, 3 girlfriends or something." Sashi started.

 

"Whoa..." 

 

"While part of it is true, its certainly not anyone's business but my own." She passively aggressively uttered. She clenched her hands into fists. "But he thought it was his business and started pestering me about it" She remembered back to the conversation they had during passing time. 

 

_Sashi was making her way to her next class when the bully started to tail her._

_"Hey, princess! where you going so soon?" He called. Sashi turned to face him, a scowl on her face._

_"Do NOT call me that." She spat. He scoffed and got uncomfortably close. Sashi backed away, but he continued to get closer until she was back against the lockers._

_"Don't be like that, im only playing!"_

_"well Im not, so don't call me that." He ignored what she said._

_"So rumor has it you're a lesbian. That true, princess?" Sashi was shocked by his words. Her mind raced. She never said anything about it to anyone, how could anybody know that? Did they just start that rumor for fun or do they know the truth?_

_"Well I'm here to help put that little old rumor to rest, all you have to do is go out with me." Sashi knew what he was trying to do, she held her ground._

_"I would rather be 12 feet under than ever go out with you. You little-"_

_"All i'm doing is trying to help! You don't get to talk to me that way!" He got even closer, sashi was visibly uncomfortable, angry tears formed in her eyes. She was about to kick him in the shin when a voice called out in their direction._

_"Hey sashi there you are! I've been looking for you!" It was a girl she didn't recognize. The girl made her way over and pulled sashi away from the bully._

_"You will not believe what happened today, some guy in math class slipped on a banana peel isn't that hilarious?" The girl kept talking until they were far enough away from the bully. She was then pulled into the girls bathroom._

_"Hey I saw what was happening with you and that junior. Are you alright?" The girl asked. Sashi sniffed,wiping her eyes._

_"Im fine." She was handed some tissues, the girl pulled out a piece of cloth and went over to the sink to wet it, wrung it out, then came back over._

_"Here if you press this against your eyes you'll feel better, and it will make look like you never cried!" Sashi looked at it, then up at the girl. She took it and did as instructed._

_"If you want I can walk you to your next class before the bell rings, so that he doesn't come back." She said. Sashi finished pressing the cloth to her eye and gave it back to her._

_"That would be nice....Thank you" The girl smiled._

_"Of course!" The girl looked outside, no sign of him. They began to walk towards sashi's classroom. They chatted a little bit, the girl really liked rainbows and kittens, and they both bonded over the love for sayonara robot unicorn. They finally reached sashi's class._

_"Well I have to go now, it was nice talking to you sashi!" The girl said._

_"Wait! I never got your name. What is it?" Sashi asked The girl smiled softly._

_"Its Matilda" She responded._

_"Matilda, thats uh, a really nice name!"_

_"Thank you! I have to go before my class starts but i would love to talk to you again." Sashi began to smile as well._

_"Me too." They waved goodbye and sashi went into class feeling so much better._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, are you okay?" Ze asked. Sashi smiled.

 

"I'm alright now, and rumor has it that if he's caught again, he'll get expelled. I hope that's the case." She said. Sashi blushed a little as she thought of Matilda.

 

"I'm really glad I met that girl...She was really sweet, pretty too."

 

"Wait...what did you say her name was again?"

 

"Oh, her name is Matilda" She said. "Why?"

 

"I know that name..." Boone thought for a second. Then it hit.

 

"That's the name of the girl Birdy went on a date with!" Zir exclaimed. A glimmer of hope arose in sashi's eyes. Its possible the girl she liked was into other girls as well!

 

"Really? That's so cool! How come I haven't heard about how it went yet?" She asked.

 

"I only heard about how it went yesterday, they called my phone and left a huge message on how it went. Really good, they even got a little kiss at the end of the date"

 

"Whoa, that's great! I hope I get to hear this story from birdy themselves."

 

"Me Too." Boone looked at his phone. "Whooo its almost time for the next dress rehearsal I'll see you afterwards!"

 

"You got it boone, hey what color spotlight did you want me to use for you?" Now they were talking!

 

"Well I know lilac always makes me look best, but a light cornflower is also quite good as well. It really brings out my eyes."

 

"Uh boone?" But boone continued to speak.

 

"Then of course there is emerald, emerald is so flattering, like my fairy godmother dress in the musical dimension, I just hope we don't have puce."

 

"Boone."

 

"I. Hate. Puce."

 

"BOONE!" That got zir attention. 

 

"Yes, my good sash?"

 

"I only have pink, blue, and yellow."

 

"Oh...Well I would go with the pink then." Boone said.

 

"Alright, Pink it is! Now go get ready dorothy"

 

"You got it! Iiiiiiiiim off to see the wizard! The wonder wizard of ozzzzz~" Boone sang as he got down from the catwalk.

 

"When you see Penn again, tell him I said Hi!" She yelled.

 

"Why don't you tell him?!" Ze yelled back.

 

"Im grounded for two more days!" She yelled again.

 

"You founded the two egg fillets?!" 

 

"I SAID IM GROUNDED FOR TWO MORE DAYS!"

 

"OHHHHH OKAY!" Boone went to the greenroom, got changed, went back to the stage, and waited for his cue.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter we will find that boone is not as alone as he thought. This is my first time writing in so long so if you have constructive criticism or helpful links please feel free to tell me in the comments!


End file.
